


Chancing Passion

by orphan_account



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorian lives, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dorian Gray miscalculates. Badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> by Phoenix 
> 
> I don't own League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I am poor. This fic is for entertainment only.

Gray liked games. Better yet was a hunt. Slowly stalking the prey. Letting it know how helpless it was. Seeing no way out. Oh the glorious look that would fill his prey's eyes then. Such fear. Such hate. There was nothing to compare with watching someone fall apart, their illusions of what they were stripped away. 

And he'd thought doing the same to that obnoxious American, Tom Sawyer, would bring him the same pleasure. He was too young to be any good at anything. Certainly not man enough for Mina. Perhaps he could distract her, but nothing more than that. Sawyer was a nuisance. Nothing more. Or at least, Gray tried to tell himself such. A mere nuisance which needed to be taught its place. That was why he intended to play with the boy and break his pride. Only it had not turned out as such. 

Damn the boy! He wasn't the shallow, foolish youth Dorian imagined. Fire ran in his veins; defiance feeding the flames. And passion. Dorian could not forget the passion! It was buried deep, but once disturbed....oh once disturbed it almost consumed both of them. 

Looking over at the unconscious form on his bed, Dorian tried to regain his arrogant composure; he failed miserably. One glance at the bruised, sweaty, luscious skin of the American made him burn to claim the boy again. Not even Mina brought out such desire in him. Long ago, Dorian learned the price for letting one's emotions loose. Since then, nothing made him lose control. Nothing until Tom Sawyer sauntered into his room. Invited. 

The plan was to make the boy hot under the collar. Seduce him until he admitted liking the attention. Someone like Sawyer would surely find it intolerable. An added benefit was that Gray could blackmail the loud fool later. 

The game had started off well enough. Sawyer got angry easily. A few comments about his homeland and the youth was ready for a fistfight. Which Dorian dismissed as being beneath him. This in turn made Tom even more furious. Gray kept his calm, waiting for the right moment, commenting about the boy's obvious youth and inexperience. How could he possibly be an asset to the mission? Did he know how to do anything beside fire too many bullets? 

Tom had pushed Dorian against the wall, holding him there, looking enraged. It really was a cute expression on him. It was the perfect moment. Moving quicker than any normal human, Dorian switched their positions, seizing Tom's lips in a deep, controlling kiss. 

For long seconds, shocked wide eyes stared at him. Then Sawyer's hands were frantically trying to push him away. All part of the plan. Leave it to the annoying American to do something so outrageous as to completely throw everything off. Tom Sawyer, mere child compared with Dorian Gray, dared to bite the immortal. Not just a small warning bite. Teeth sank into his flesh deeply enough to create a serious tear and blood flowed between them. 

Dorian experience a moment of absolute rage, backhanding the boy across the room and onto his bed. How dare he? How dare that backwoods buffoon bite him? Oh he was going to teach that little nothing a lesson. Not bothering to look back, Dorian quickly locked the door and rummaged through his clothes. A silk belt would suit his needs. Turning back to the young man gave Dorian a view he would not soon forget. 

Tom lay still on the bed, limbs askew. A nasty bruise was beginning to form on his right cheek. His shirt had come open somehow making him look very desirable, very delectable. A quiet moan signaled a return to consciousness. There wasn't much time left and Dorian hurried rolled the boy over, binding his wrists behind him with the belt. By the time Tom was returned to his back, there was no way for him to resist Dorian's needs. 

It had been a glorious sight to behold, the boy's face one he was fully aware of his position. All the arrogance gone from that young visage. The confidence extinguished. Yet no fear. Dorian had been confused. Surely the boy was bright enough to understand what usually came next. Yet, there was only resignation. 

"So now you rape me?" A bitterness tinged his tone, stopping Dorian cold. In his anger that had been exactly what he was going to do. 

"I don't need to rape anyone boy." He sneered. 

"Then why did you tie me up?" 

Damn that child's ability to think under pressure. Normally it was an admirable quality. But not when it was revealing shortcomings in his nature. 

"Perhaps I believe you look better this way." He ran a hand through Tom's blond locks. "Helpless suits you, boy." 

"I'm not a boy." Was the growled reaction. 

Something about Tom trying to fight him brought out the predator in Gray. 

"You're a man?" He ran a hand down Tom's chest suggestively. The skin was soft, hairless. "You feel like a boy." 

"I'm a better man than you." Sawyer spat, biting back a moan. 

"Really?" Dorian taunted, grasping the other's hair to force his head back. This time the kiss bordered on brutal. The other hand caressed Tom through his pants. There was no way for Tom to hide the moan this time. 

In the present, a new moan made Dorian turn to the man in his bed. Tom's wrists were still bound but he was unconsciously fighting the belt. With a sigh, the immortal undid it allowing his lover to slip back into an exhausted sleep. A sleep well earned in his opinion. Sliding fingers along damp skin, Dorian Gray again lost himself in memories of struggle, both harsh and gentle touches, cries for more, and a young man with enough passion to make him reconsider the course of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian had had many lovers in his life. Men. Women. Almost all hand chosen by him; a few he allowed to pick him. None lasted long. Most of the women grew grasping and those that did not were only using him as he used them. The men soon found the pressure of a socially abhorrent relationship too much. Or their egos out grew even Dorian's. Something that was intolerable.

Yet Tom Sawyer didn't act like any of them; the boy was a completely unexpected element. From the very first kiss, Tom fought him for control. Instead of crying out for help when their lips parted, the boy had lunged forward, kissing Dorian again, harder than before, as if attempting to take charge even though bound. The immortal responded by breaking away and ripping completely open Tom's shirt so he could attack the smooth skin.

His lips traced light patterns before he allowed himself the pleasure of tasting. The American uttered curse after curse, struggling to free himself and return the touches. Truthfully, most of the foul words were not new, but the way they were used was. Gray admitted he was impressed.

By the time Dorian reached Tom's belt, the young man was gasping out words between moans; it was nice to know he hadn't lost his touch.

"Son of bitch! Let me nah go...mmmmmmm...now!" Sawyer finally demanded.

"Are you giving up then?" His voice was smug as he stopped moving and looked up. It appeared as if, for all his bluster, the youth was no different than anyone else.

"Giving up? What kind of game are you playing?"

"A game you are obviously not qualified for." Again he placed a sneer in his voice and this time on his face. Why was he taunting this child so? Why not just let him go as was planned?

"I can take anything you dish out!" Tom's eyes flashed with angry defiance.

Dorian Gray found his breath frozen for second. Did the boy have any idea what he was offering? Did he even guess as how wonderfully luscious he appeared with lips swollen from deep kisses, shirt in tatters around him, arms made useless, and those incredible eyes daring anyone to try and master him?

"You think a whelp like you could handle me?" Only this time it was harder to sound confident. This was not going according to plan. How had things gotten so out of control?

Tom did not answer with words; instead, his legs wrapped around Dorian's waist and he rolled them off the bed, landing with Tom firmly planted on top of the older man. Swooping down like a hawk, he began kissing the immortal passionately. There was little Dorian could do with the breath knocked out of him; it turned out there wasn't anything he wanted to do except let Tom kiss him. Either the youth carried natural talent or many a maid back home kept him in practice. Even with his arms tied, the boy was dangerous.

At last he ended the kiss and drew back. They were both panting a little. Eyes met, locked. Ancient, bored, cynical met innocent, determined, and wounded. Neither could break the gaze for a time. The other was like a mystery that could be unlocked if one simply searched long enough.

Still, Dorian did not like letting someone so young think he was in charge. Sitting up suddenly, he returned Tom to his back, kneeling over the gunfighter, a feral grin on his face.

"It would seem as if you might be a tad entertaining."

"A tad?" Oh the child was upset!

Quickly he scooped Tom up and once more deposited him on the bed. This time shoes and pants got thrown across the room followed by a pair of underwear too plain for Dorian to pass up making a comment. One eyebrow quirked, a flaring sneer helping highlight his point. The boy just glared. If Dorian was going to keep him, a lot of shopping for new clothes was going to have to happen.

The thought caused just a moment of hesitation. Did he really want a new pet? One look at Tom struggling, flushed, and helpless answered the question. Yes. He did. 

Pushing aside possibilities for the future, Dorian returned to driving his new lover mad. Years of experience told him where to touch and when. However, Tom wasn't like the others. The youth kept fighting back. Nibbling on Dorian's ear when the immortal tried to attack his neck; arching up to meet his hips as Dorian ground down against him; planting another bite on already sore lips. Nothing about Tom was passive and Gray loved it.

He could take years and still never break Tom or be bored by him; rather like Mina. Yet for different reasons. She was a mystery, a danger. Making love to her required a man to take his life in his hands. A wrong move, a loss of control, a second's miscalculation could led to such agony with Mina. Perhaps death. Which made for an intoxicating way to spend a night.

With Tom, it would be constant rebellion, struggle for control. The boy wasn't going to let him be in charge without a fight. And GOD that was so very arousing! A lover who was not static but changed and grew, never becoming dreary or dull.

Despite his outward contempt, Dorian knew Sawyer was bright. A quick and agile mind hid behind an open face. With enough time he would no doubt be a match for Gray in all things. What would that be like? To have a man he could be both gentle and harsh with? Someone who would love both sides of him?

The feeling of a hot tongue laving a nipple through his shirt made Dorian focus on the American, leaving his thoughts behind. Tomorrow was tomorrow. Cares aplenty awaited them all. Now was the time to show Tom all there was to Dorian Gray. If he could handle it, then possibilities opened up. If not? Well, one night of passion could warm a person for years.

"You are a danger, boy." Dorian growled as the licking became a bite.

"Not a boy," Sawyer hissed into his shirt.

"We shall see." And he forced two fingers into Tom's luscious mouth. "Don't bite!"

Unexpectedly, Tom began to suckle on the digits as if he knew what they were to be used for. Gray again wondered just how far he'd underestimated the American. He looked so young it was hard to imagine much worldly information circulating in his brain. However, as they locked eyes again, behind the lust, Dorian could see immense pain; suffering which made him gasp. Who could have hurt someone so young so deeply? 

The immortal quickly pulled his fingers away to cover his surprise. Oh the boy was terribly dangerous. Getting under Dorian's skin without his noticing. It was irritating to find someone capable of that. Even Mina with her indomitable will could not reach his long dead heart. If it was indeed dead. 

Keeping the confusion off his face, Gray rolled Tom onto his stomach. Again the boy surprised him by spreading his legs and lifting his hips as if anticipating the next step. Unable to resist temptation, Dorian slowly began pushing both slicked fingers into his new lover. A whimper drew his attention further up the bed to find Tom biting down on the bedspread to keep silent.

"If it hurts, Boy," Dorian growled, "tell me!" Perhaps he'd mistaken the signs earlier; maybe Tom knew nothing of coupling with another man.

"It-It doesn't hurt." Though his tone told another tale. "I'm not used to this is all."

"I think we should stop." The words coincided with both fingers bumping against a small nub of nerves.

Tom arched off the bed, a small gasp breaking past his lips. Dorian so enjoyed the reaction he rubbed over the place again. After a few more careful strokes, the American was writhing, small whines filling the air as he struggled to move on the invaders with his own rhythm. An action Gray prevented with ease. The youth would gain release only when he chose and not before.

Soon a slight sheen of sweat covered Tom's lithe body. He was trapped between two equal needs. One to keep those accursed fingers rubbing against that place inside him, and the other demanded he grind down against the bed to find a way to relive the terrible pressure building inside him. Unfortunately, Dorian was a sadistic bastard who used one hand to pin him while the other moved so wonderfully within. Neither need could be accomplished. He was helpless to do anything and the knowledge only fed the fire consuming him.

"Yes. We should stop now." And the immortal pulled both fingers out.

"No." Tom bucked, trying to rise. "Please, Dorian."

"Please? Do you want something, Boy?"

"Damn you!" Another string of creative cuss words issued from Tom's luscious mouth as he fought the restraints like a madman. Gray took advantage of the struggle to quickly pull a small, flat jar from between his mattresses. It was just small enough to not be noticed by anyone. Truthfully, he'd never expected to need this while aboard the Nautilus, but was glad experience taught him to be ready for anything. Quickly he unzipped his pants and spread some of the salve over his own neglected flesh.

"Do you want something, Boy?" This time he couldn't suppress a growl. How long had it been since he wanted anyone this badly? He held Tom down and waited, leaning forward but not quite pushing forward.

"YES!" Sawyer tried desperately to press back onto the thing he felt nudging his entrance. He was almost mad with desire. Nothing in his wildest dreams ever led him to think a human being could feel such overwhelming need and remain sane. It was torture. Sweet, delicious, maddening torture.

"Then say it."

Pride warred with desperation for a full second; pride lost easily.

"Take me, Dorian Gray."

Oh the desperation in Tom's voice made Dorian shiver. "Take you? Do you want me in you, Boy? Buried to the hilt? Filling you so completely all you can do is submit? Because that is what you will do. You are going to submit to me, Tom Sawyer. Is that what you want?"

Dorian thought for a moment he'd ruined everything. His possessive side seldom reared its head. Yet when it did, it could be forceful and frightening. That this child had brought out not only passion but a need to own worried the dark haired man. How far under his skin had Tom gotten? What would he do if the youth could not handle his darker side?

However, as things turned out, there was nothing to worry over. "Please," Tom panted. "Yes. Please. Do that." Feverish blue eyes caught his attention as Sawyer looked back. Sheer, hopeless desire and something Dorian found himself unable to name filled those enchanting mirrors. "Please. Please."

Not one to deny a beauty what he was begging for, at least not for too long, Gray plunged forward drawing a keening crying from Tom. The young man buried his head in the mattress, sides heaving.

"The pain will fade," Dorian promised. He cursed himself for moving too fast. Was he trying to drive this incredible mortal away? But Hells Tom was tight. So hot. To expect anyone even remotely human to maintain control with this temptation laid before them was ludicrous.

"I know," Tom surprised him by answering. "I know." What was more shocking than the reply was the sound of tears choking the words.

"Did I hurt you?" Had he torn something? There didn't seem to be any blood. 

"I'm fine." Yet the tears remained unshed. "Please, Dorian, do it."

Only Gray was unconvinced. Something more was going on here than met his eye and he didn't like it. He opened his mouth to challenge Tom's statement but what came out was a breathy moan. Sawyer had begun making small movements with his hips while inner muscles clamped down on the flesh buried between them.

"You brat," he moaned. Who was this boy? How could someone so young keep catching him by surprise? Strip away the veneer of civility he'd crafted so carefully and lay bare the beast at his heart.

"Do it," Tom demanded softly. "Do what you said."

"Just remember, you did ask for it."

A first he was bit vicious. Thrusting hard and fast into the willing young man under him. Gripping pale hips with bruising force. Tom responding by howling and then forced his face into the blankets. Muffled sounds of animal pleasure drifted up to encourage the strong immortal. Unwilling to let the annoying American off so easily, Dorian changed his angle and watch as Tom shuddered convulsively the next time he was filled.

The pace slowed to a languorous crawl; one Gray wasn't sure he could maintain. Already his body ached for release. Yet, seeing Tom struggle to move, to increase the speed of his lover, steadied Dorian's resolve. He leisurely continued moving. In and out. Always striking that nub. Seconds dragged by. Minutes. Delightful friction fought for control over his iron will. A siren song seeking to seduce him into hastening both men's peak.

Under him, Tom fought to keep his head buried but it was a losing battle. The sensation of having Dorian sliding so deep inside, filling, opening him, was almost more than he could stand. Waves of pleasure rolled his mind over until no conscious thought existed. He floated on a sea of feeling where Dorian was the only other inhabitant.

When the older man slowed every nerve became crystal clear. Every cell tensed, waiting for that tiny little bit of extra to push him beyond tolerance. It never came. He was trapped in a Hell of agonizing pleasure that went on and on with no hope of release. No succor from luscious torment. Finally he could stand no more and turned to the demon captor.

"You bastard." He hissed. "Finish this."

Dorian's response was a series of hard thrusts which sent him whimpering.

"I thought you could handle anything I gave you?" Deliberately, he punctuate every other word with a snap of his hips. Tom started whining deep in his throat. The young man's head thrashed side to side as he truly realized how helpless he was. "Do you want release, Boy?"

"Yes. Oh God yes!"

A silent 'Thank you' hung in the immortal's mind. Years of experience or no, this simple youth had pushed him to his limits. He didn't know how much longer he could have continued.

"Do you submit to me?"

A soft mewl was his answer.

"Say it boy or I will stop right here."

Tom didn't even consider refusing. "I submit. I'm yours." As Dorian sped up, the words were all Tom could say. The immortal spared a hand to reach around and stroke his lover inside and out. The litany ceased a few moments later as Tom's body tensed, a silent scream on his lips, and he came. Dorian followed as the feel of clamping muscles undid his control. Together they collapsed into a sated heap.

Eventually Dorian regained his senses. The young American was still panting, tremors causing him to shake like a leaf.

"Dorian. Dorian. Dorian." He was whispering softly.

Pulling out, the immortal turned his lover over. His face was still twisted in pleasure and he groaned. Tom's legs spread as his blue, passion hazed eyes looked up at the man leaning over him. Dorian found himself hard again.

"So dangerous." A dark gaze consumed soaked skin before Dorian again claimed the boy. This time he pulled Tom into his lap causing a gasp at the deep penetration. "Good." Tom was in a fog. Every cell ached for more but he was so tired. No one had ever used him like Gray did. So perfectly. So wonderfully. Worries, concerns, fears all melted under skilled hands used by a man he probably couldn't trust and yet seemed to want to own him. "So good. More. Need more."

He got more. Dorian didn't think he could last long so each thrust was hard, fast, and borderline brutal. Sawyer writhed; his head was thrown back while he surrendered to whatever his lover wanted. By the time he was near the edge, his mind barely held on. Too much sensation all at once. Then hands were on him and exhaustion dragged consciousness down into an oblivion of mindless pleasure.

That had been two hours ago. Now Dorian sat watching the young man sleep peacefully. Bruises covered pale skin though none looked as if they would last for more than a few days. He'd done his best not to hurt Tom. Something about the boy brought out possessive and protective instincts. A strange conflict. And the others might question where the dark marks came from. What the American would tell them, he couldn't guess. The truth would be bad for the immortal. He had tasks left to complete; although where the blond stood in the scheme was clouded.

"What is it about you, boy?" Dorian said quietly, running a hand through still damp golden locks. "Why do I still want you? "

Tom moaned in his sleep again; this time cuddling close to the older man. Things were going to change because of this half grown child. It started as an attempt to humiliate someone he thought unworthy of his time and became a contest. One that surprised and pleased him with the result.

"Yes. Even more dangerous than M."

Destiny slowly moved in a new direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since Dorian's attempt to humiliate Tom had turned into something altogether different. He'd taken the boy as his lover and exhausted both of them. Nothing about the foolish American warned of the sheer passion hiding under his loud, brash exterior. The whole thing threw him for a bit. 

It wouldn't have surprised the immortal in the least if their illustrious leader showed up on his door step howling about Dorian taking advantage of the young man. Or perhaps Mina to complain of letting one's appetites take control. However, no one stopped by. Tom neither came back for more nor told anyone of their "encounter." 

A fact that frustrated Dorian to no end. He was not used to people leaving him. If someone was going to be ravaged and abandoned, it was never going to be he. The damnable child should have gone crying to his mentor, hidden in his rooms avoiding everyone, or come back for more. Yet, Tom acted as if nothing happened. That was something no one did before. What was it about this ridiculous American that so affected Dorian? 

He was even now out with Allen hunting down Doctor Jekyll. Surely such a dangerous job should have gone to Nemo's men. They were more expendable. The thought exposed another of Grey's problems. He was both possessive and protective of Sawyer. It was not love. Not ever love. Yet, yet...with a growl Dorian threw his drink against the wa ll. Sitting around like a hermit in his room accomplished nothing. 

Going after Tom was beneath him. He'd not reduce himself to begging. Others begged. M couldn't get him to beg and certainly no inexperienced youth would. Except Dorian remembered the passion they had shared; his ears echoed with such delicious cries. And hadn't Tom promised to be his? 

Pacing, Dorian tried to understand why an obsession for the American lay in his heart. The answer was clear enough. In all the years of his long life, no one had so surprised him, so upset his plans, proved confusing and tempting at the same time. Most people were simplistic. Oh they thought of themselves as grand mysteries. Grey snorted. Stupidity. Of all the thousands of mortals to cross his path, Tom was the only one Dorian did not fully comprehend. He understood human motivations better than anyone on the ship. Which was why M would succeed and the "League" was going to fail. 

Immortality was dull if there were no challenges, nothing to look forward to. The prospect of unveiling the mystery that was Tom Sawyer promised years of excitement and pleasure. A challenge. A vibrant way to pass the time. What more could a man want? 

Except once again, that blasted boy was not cooperating! Dorian felt like breaking something. 

Damn the boy! Why couldn't he just follow the plan? Grey had set out exactly what the days before the end of the "League" would be like. Full of passion, sweat, grand seduction, and finally betrayal. Agents were going to keep young Sawyer busy while he destroyed the Nautilus and all aboard. Such a terrible blow to one so inexperienced was certain to make Tom ever more dependant on Dorian as the world spun out of control. Needing guidance and protection. He would lock the lovely youth away from everything until growing bored. 

Unfortunately, Tom was not coming to him. Not visiting at night. Not even acknowledging his presence more than he had before! A cold, empty bed awaited him every evening. Unacceptable. How was he supposed to continue with his plots if the main component refused to cooperate? It wasn't as if he could just throw the boy over his shoulder and carry him off. With that old man watching over them all the time, there was little he could manage. 

A roar and thud that shook the entire ship alerted Dorian to the arrival of the "League's" newest member. Which meant Tom was back. A feeling of anticipation and happiness fleetingly swirled in his heart before being ruthlessly crushed. He was not going to fall in love. It was an emotion he could ill afford. More roaring and shaking convinced him it might be a good idea to make sure his errant lover was still in one piece. 

"I am not in love with that annoying child," he growled, throwing on his jacket. Mina hadn't opened his heart. Nor had the dozens before and after her. Although, to be honest, none had been as unpredictable or amazing as one simple American. "Damn you, Sawyer. I'm going to break you for giving me this much trouble." And then he was walking swiftly down the hall toward the hold. 

Reaching the hold, he was treated to an amazing site. Mister Hyde was enormous. Nemo's crew and the chains were straining to keep him from escaping, perhaps to kill them all. Well, not he. Pushing aside surprise, Grey quickly collected his first objective: a skin sample from Skinner. It was too easy. 

Closer to the raging giant, Tom tried a show of bravado to impress Mina; bringing a trill of jealously to Dorian's heart. Fortunately, Hyde embarrassed him properly. Not that the immortal didn't mean to punish the young fool later. Mina was out of Tom's league so to speak. 

Dorian smiled at his little joke. She was next on his list of objectives and was so easy to manipulate. Just a hint of blood would bring her under his influence and it was her blood he was after anyway. Nemo's ship was almost his as well. So much time and focus had been spent getting this raging behemoth, no one had noticed Dorian slipping quietly along the halls. It wasn't as if he had anything else to keep him busy. 

Naturally, even if Tom did fall easily under his sway, the immortal usually had an almost endless supply of energy; the American would be out for the entire night leaving him plenty of time to explore, achieving M's goals while enjoying what would have been an otherwise dull voyage. Thoughts shifted as Hyde resumed his smaller form. A single bottle of the transformation formula was all M's scientists needed. That could be obtained in one night. It would be simple to convince everyone that Skinner was the villain; no one trusted him anyway. Then the invisible pest would be to busy hiding to interfere. 

Yes, things were going according to plan. Pleasant satisfaction was short lived however as he watched Tom follow that idiot old man out of the hold. Bitter jealousy rose again; this time harder to push back. Dorian decided to follow them quietly. Sooner or later the boy would be alone and then they could "discuss" an attitude change. He wasn't going to lose Tom. Not to the League, not to M, not to Mina, and most definitely not to some ancient fossil. Yet a distant part of his mind wondered if he was going to lose the young man to his own dark nature. 

"I've never failed to gain whatever I wanted. Now will be no different." Dorian muttered while stalking behind the men; carefully avoiding looking at the walls so as not to see the worry reflected there. "I am not falling in love with that annoying brat. I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite honestly....this got away from me and I am not all that happy with the ending. What do you guys think?


End file.
